SCAR HAMR
}} The SCAR HAMR is an American Light Machine Gun variant of the SCAR-L Assault Rifle. It is unlocked at rank 72, or it can be purchased with credits. 'History' In 2008, the FN SCAR-HAMR (F'abrique '''N'ationale 'S'pecial Operations Forces 'C'ombat 'A'ssault 'R'ifle - 'H'eat 'A'daptive 'M'odular 'R'ifle) was one of four finalists for the Infantry Automatic Rifle (IAR) competition. The IAR was a United States Marine Corps requirement for a lightweight automatic rifle for squad automatic rifle use. The IAR competition was expected to result in Marine Corps procurement of up to 6,500 automatic rifles over five years, but eventually the SCAR variant was passed over in favor of the Heckler and Koch HK416 rifle, later designated as the M27 IAR due the better price/quality ratio.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/FN_SCAR#HAMR_IAR '''In-Game General Information The SCAR HAMR is a high capacity, magazine fed LMG. Damage is moderate, with a four-shot kill (4SK) up close and a 5SK at longer ranges. With torso shots, this reduces to a three and 4SK at close and longer ranges respectively. Range is quite good, with damage not beginning to drop off until 110 studs and damage drop-off finishing at 180 studs. Rate of fire (RoF) is on the lower end for its class, at 650 RPM—slightly faster than other SCAR variants. Magazine capacity is fairly good compared to other automatic weapons, although average for an LMG, at 50+1 rounds. Recoil is relatively mild, however, the camera recoil is quite rough; a Folding or Stubby Grip is the recommended attachment to reduce camera recoil. The SCAR HAMR also features a large ammunition reserve of 200 rounds. The SCAR HAMR is suited best for mid-range combat. It can be used at close and long range, but is less effective at said ranges. The recoil, if effectively mitigated with attachments, makes it an excellent choice for medium range engagement. Even though it has a low RoF, the SCAR HAMR can provide a long period of sustained fire or multiple short bursts of fire, useful for assaulting groups and ambushing the enemy out of cover. Its RoF is quite slow at 650 RPM, making it easy to avoid spraying many more bullets than is necessary to kill an enemy. Usage & Tactics The SCAR HAMR performs respectably when firing from the hip in close-quarters-combat (CQC). However, its firerate will oftentimes give an enemy enough time to react and counter, and if the user is having a hard time hitting a target, the SCAR HAMR's low firerate will not allow them to spray an overwhelming number of rounds in time. While the weapon switch time itself is quick in terms of LMGs, it is still ponderously slow, meaning that a user will easily be outgunned in most situations. The SCAR HAMR at range will work well, with the exception of extreme distances. In full-auto with the most optimal build for overall recoil reduction will still have the weapon swaying around the cursor, making sustained fire at long range consume more ammunition than necessary. Semi-auto or Tap Firing is recommended for longer-ranged engagements so one can control ammunition consumption. The SCAR HAMR also sports good suppression, which can help in worsening the aim of multiple opponents, and works decently in disrupting sniper rifle or designated marksman rifle users at longer ranges. Due to the high camera recoil that the SCAR HAMR has, it is recommended to use a folding or stubby grip to mitigate camera recoil. If the user does not have either grip however, or wishes to use a different underbarrel attachment, than one can press to switch to an alternate aiming mode, where the weapon is placed by the hip, as if one wasn't aiming with the weapon, but still retains the accuracy as if one was aiming down sights (ADS). This is useful if one wishes to completely bypass any recoil that the SCAR HAMR has. It is harder to aim with, however, since there are no crosshairs when aiming this way; Lasers are recommended to assist in aiming. The SCAR HAMR's biggest weakness is it's poor CQC performance, being one of the slowest in class. One should keep in mind staying out of close proximity to avoid facing a close-range oriented weapon, such as a PDW. If encountered at such range, either aim for center-mass or the head to reduce the TTK or use a secondary suitable for close range, such as the Serbu Shotgun to quickly end the confrontation. Middle ranged engagements should be considered given the low recoil, potential damage and high suppression. When mastered, the SCAR HAMR will suppress most foes, eliminating person after person if stayed in it's comfortable range. Extreme ranges may work, if the user is capable of effective tracking and compensating. But the camera recoil and the torso shots - essential for reducing it's TTK at range - will be hindered and would give snipers a chance of killing the user. Conclusion The SCAR HAMR boasts very little gun recoil, high potential damage, and good suppression, helping the the weapon deal with multiple enemies while disrupting their aim. The alternate aiming mode helps it mitigate its high camera recoil, while attachments allow it to perform more efficiently. However, the SCAR HAMR, like it's other members within it's family - barring the SCAR-H and SCAR PDW - will have trouble when facing off in close range. Combined with the slow fire rate and the need for aiming at the head or center mass will result the weapon being very intolerant of poor aim. Pros & Cons Pros: * Good maximum damage range * 3SK to the torso at maximum damage range * Good suppression. * Very low recoil. * Large magazine capacity and ammunition reserve. Cons: * High camera recoil. * Slow RoF. * Long empty reload Trivia * The SCAR HAMR is the fastest firing automatic SCAR-family weapon at 650 RPM. Other SCAR weapons only fire at 625 RPM and 600RPM in the case of the H variant. * The SCAR HAMR was discontinued by FN Herstal USA for both military and civilian markets in 2015. * The SCAR HAMR is one of the only three LMGs in-game to not have a bipod attached to it. The other two are the M60 and the MG3KWS. * This is one of the few weapons in-game that isn't in service with any armed forces. * The PM II can be equipped on the gun, with no amount of kills or credits to be unlocked. ** However, this is an unwise action, as on full-auto, sight jump will be too extreme to be useful. On semi-auto, one may be able to snipe with this weapon, albeit with low damage. ** With the PM II, it is possible to press while still retaining the accuracy of the scope but in a more user-friendly ADS mode. 'References' Category:Weaponry Category:Primary Weapons Category:Light Machine Guns Category:SCAR Family